Products such as food or other substances may be stored in containers to preserve the product and/or to increase mobility of the product. Some containers may be constructed to fit a standard size. For example, the No. 300 Cylinder includes dimensions of 300×509, which indicate that the No. 300 Cylinder includes a diameter of 3 inches and a height of 5 and 9/16 inches.
While standard containers have increased normalization, removal of the product from the containers may be difficult. Removal of the product from the container may be particularly difficult when the product is thick, sticky, or otherwise adheres to the container, resulting in increased time to remove the product. Furthermore, failure to remove all of the product from the container leads to waste of the product.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.